


Cuddlebug

by Paquerette_San



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: sky is a cuddler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquerette_San/pseuds/Paquerette_San
Summary: « Il dort » dit Warriors, les mains en l’air.« Il dort contre toi » répondit Legend de l’autre côté du feu tandis qu’il arrachait doucement un bol vide des mains d’un Hyrule endormi.« Oh merci » Warriors se pinça le nez de sa main libre. « Je n’avais pas remarqué. »
Kudos: 11





	Cuddlebug

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuddlebug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759202) by [bonespell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonespell/pseuds/bonespell). 



> Traduction de la version anglaise de bonespell (Cuddlebug).

« Il dort » dit Warriors, les mains en l’air.

« Il dort sur toi » répondit Legend de l’autre côté du feu de camp tandis qu’il enlevait délicatement un bol des mains d’un Hyrule endormi.

« Oh, merci » Warriors se pinça l’arête du nez. « Je n’avais pas _vraiment remarqué_. »

« Réveille-le » intervint Wild sans lever les yeux de sa vaisselle. « C’est Sky. Il ne se fâchera pas pour si peu. »

« Je ne peux pas » protesta Warriors.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Regarde-le ! »

Warriors était appuyé contre un arbre. La tête de Sky était posée sur son épaule, les mains enserrant son bras. Warriors, faisant mine de rien, le tenait avec son bras libre. Le héros à l’écharpe était devenu son oreiller.

« Je le vois » dit Wild en haussant un sourcil. Il essayait de faire le truc du sourcil levé que Time et Twilight pouvaient faire, mais il n’y arrivait pas encore.

« C’est un sacré _cuddlebug_ » ajouta distraitement Twilight. Il se tourna vers le groupe face au silence rencontré et vit les yeux ronds des autres. « Quoi ? »

« Excuse-moi mais… » Commença Legend, incrédule. « _Cuddlebug_ ? »

« Oui ? »

« Explique toi, s’il-te-plaît. »

« C’est juste de l’argot de chez moi » se défendit Twilight. « Soit pas chiant. Juste… oublie. »

« Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir. Je pense même le rajouter à mon vocabulaire. » Se moqua Legend tandis que Twilight le foudroyait du regard.

« Arrêtez les gars » dit Four en secouant la tête, les paupières lourdes. « Allez vous coucher. »

« Je t’apporte une couverture Warriors ? » ricana Legend tandis qu’il finissait de border un Hyrule endormi dans son lit.

« S’il-te-plaît ? » répondit Warriors, totalement sérieux. Legend s’exécuta sans sourciller après avoir vu ses yeux de merlan frit.

« Warriors, reprend-le » dis Wild, les mains en l’air. Sky s’était accroché à lui cette fois. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours depuis le fameux incident « _Cuddlebug_ ». Personne n’en avait soufflé mot aux autres endormis même si la plupart d’entre eux étaient là pour le voir cette fois-ci.

« Nan » renifla Warriors. « C’est ton tour. Le _Cuddlebug_ est à toi maintenant. »

« Une seconde » Wind fronça les sourcils. « J’ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Oui mais on ne dira rien » dirent Legend et Twilight à l’unisson.

« On peut en parler » protesta Four. « Ce n’est pas si important ? »

« Si. » dit le reste du groupe d’une seule voix.

« C’est quoi le problème ? » Demanda Wind. « Allez les gars, dites-moi ! Ce n’est pas juste ! »

« Te dire quoi ? » répondit Legend par automatisme. C’était comme une sorte d’instint. Warriors ricana.

« Oui Wind, te dire quoi ? » ajouta Twilight. Wind tourna son regard implorant vers Warriors qui haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent » sourit Warriors. Wind lui fit un doigt d’honneur.

« à l’aide » dit Wild tandis que Sky le prenait pour son ours en peluche. « S’il vous plaît. »

Le suivant fut Legend.

« Tu regrettes tes paroles ? » se moqua Wild en tapotant la botte de Legend.

« On peut pas lui acheter un doudou ? » dit Hyrule. « Il n’arrête pas de s’accrocher à vous. Peut-être qu’il s’y accrochera aussi. »

« Je déteste ça » dit Legend en frottant le dos de Sky dans un mouvement circulaire tandis qu’il était allongé sur lui. « C’est honteux. Enlevez-le de là immédiatement. »

Twilight haussa un sourcil. Wild regardait le sourcil comme s’il lui avait fait un affront.

« Tu es sûr d’être aussi contrarié que ça ? » lui demanda Twilight. Il porta son regard sur la main de Legend qui caressait affectueusement la tunique de Sky.

« Vraiment Twi ? Tu crois que je simule ? » Il souffla. Four se frappa le visage de la main.

« Je te promets, Time, tout est vrai. C’est vraiment arrivé ! » Warriors leva les mains au ciel. « Comment tu lui en parlerait ? »

« Vous êtes sûrs » dit Time avec un sourire en coin. « Que vous n’avez pas fait une hallucination collective ? »

Le groupe connaissant le phénomène _Cuddlebug_ grognèrent.

Hyrule est recroquevillé contre Sky, tous deux profondément endormis. Sky tenait Hyrule contre sa poitrine qui ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper. Entre eux se trouve Wind, ronflant paisiblement. C’est si mignon que les autres peuvent sentir leurs dents se carier.

« Wild, photos s’il-te-plaît » dit Twilight alors qu’ils observaient la scène. Comme par hasard, Time était à nouveau aux abonnés absents. Il ne les croirait jamais.

« Ouais » dit Wild en ajustant sa tablette Sheikah.

La tête de Sky était posée sur les genoux de Four qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en débattant avec Legend.

« Mais où diable est Time à chaque fois que ça arrive ?! » marmonna Warriors les bras croisés, imité par Twilight. Leur posture était comme un reflet de l’autre, c’était un peu terrifiant.

« Je n’aurai bientôt plus de place pour les photos » dit Wild, renfrogné, assis sur sa souche.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hyrule en se penchant sur son épaule. « Wild, combien de photos de moi, Wind et Sky as-tu ? »

« Dix-huit » répondit immédiatement Wild sans même lever les yeux. Hyrule siffla en levant les mains au ciel et en tournant les talons.

Twilight portait Sky sur son dos tandis qu’ils marchaient. Sky avait une blessure bandée sur son ventre. Il était endormi, ses bras drapés sur les épaules de Twilight, son visage enfoui dans la fourrure de Twilight.

Oh il va bien, juste un peu fatigué. Il a été mis sur la touche par le reste du groupe après une cascade pendant une bataille qui avait fait la fierté des autres.

Time, à la tête du groupe, les ignoraient lorsque Sky, dans son sommeil, entoura le cou de Twilight avec ses bras et soupira en enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans la fourrure.

« Eeeeet voilà le _cuddlebug_ » ricana Warriors en poussant gentiment du coude Legend qui rit avec lui.

« Wind, tu veux être mignon ? » demanda calmement Twilight en les regardant.

« Bien sûr, Twilight ! Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

« Envoie les chier pour moi. »

Avec un grand sourire, Wind leur fit un joli double doigt d’honneur.

« On le réveille ? » souffla Wild, pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule. « On devrait l’aider. »

« Ça n’a pas l’air de le déranger. » murmura Four en regardant la scène. « Sinon il aurait déjà fait quelque chose. »

« C’est un truc paternel je crois » ajouta Twilight. « Il le fait plus souvent que vous ne le croyez, vous vous rappelez du « mon pote » ? »

« Le moment le plus bizarre de ma vie » dit solennellement Hyrule.

Time observait le groupe, amusé. Sky était endormi sur son épaule. Après tout, les autres n’avaient pas tort à propos du phénomène _cuddlebug_.

FIN

J’ai préféré laisser cuddlebug plutôt que de traduire. Dans ma tête, ça ressemblait à Koala ou octopus/poulpe (un être qui s’accroche). J’ai aussi hésité avec M. Câlin.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Bonus...  
> « Oui, on n’en parle pas. » disent Legend et Twilight à l’unisson.  
> Legend et Twilight en même temps : chips.


End file.
